Fortuito
by RavenWhite97
Summary: El amor surge de formas impredecibles, entre individuos parecidos o muy contrarios, por situaciones sutiles y memorables, o solo por nimiedades que terminan por convertirse en algo más, surge en cualquier ser viviente e incluso en aquellos que con terquedad niegan tener un corazón. Serie de one-shots sobre las posibles parejas de Diabolik Lovers.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no son de mi autoría sino de Rejet, de lo contrario Yui seria hombre y les "daría" mucho amor a los vampiros.

**Advertencias generales:** El fanfic es una serie de one-shots (historias independientes), habrá contenido heterosexual como homosexual, además de incesto.

**Notas de la autora:** Esto lo vengo pensando desde hace meses, decidí llevarlo acabo porque al menos en mi caso, no hay historias de las parejas que me llaman la atención para leer. Espero les guste, cualquier critica constructiva o duda son bien recibidas.

* * *

><p>Título: Diferente<p>

Género: Romance/Humor

Rated: T

Pareja: MaleYui/FemAyato

Status:Completo.

Advertencias: Genderbend, algunas palabras mal sonantes y harta cursilería.

Aclaraciones: _"Pensamientos". _Para dejar en claro cualquier duda, Yui es hombre y Ayato mujer, al menos por este one-shot.

Summary: Yui desde el comienzo ha sabido que Ayato no es como las otras mujeres.

* * *

><p><strong>DIFERENTE <strong>

En su ingenuidad siempre ha creído que las mujeres son prudentes, amables, con una sonrisa que transmite calma, con una capacidad de convencimiento insuperable, bellas, discretas, generosas, respetuosas, con una fuerza interior admirable y sobre todo, con un gran corazón. Transmiten un aura tan especial que a veces resulta imposible no quedar como idiota al hablarles, pero puede afirmar con seguridad, por propias experiencias, que incluso aunque hiciera tal ridículo, ellas ablandaban su mirada en vez de mostrar algún tipo de desagrado. Por lo que el llegar a la mansión Sakamaki provocó un choque entre _sus creencias_ y _lo nuevo_, o mejor dicho _lo desconocido_. El señor Sakamaki, amigo de su padre Seiji Komori, había tenido unas hijas _algo_ peculiares, a veces Yui se cuestionaba si era debido a que ellas son vampiros, tal vez también se debía a la educación o cuidados que recibieron, por mucho que buscara no podría encontrar una razón certera, a fin de cuentas lo que define la personalidad de las personas dependía de muchos elementos, elementos que le gustaría descubrir ¡Vamos! Aunque no lo aparenta es muy curioso.

Las hermanas Sakamaki son muy diferentes entre sí y a cualquier imagen que tuviera de la mujer, aquello le genera un poderoso interés, el comportamiento de ellas era tan poco común y al mismo tiempo inesperado, Yui se pregunta si alguna vez será capaz de entenderlas. La mayor, Shu, resultó ser muy perezosa y Komori cuidaba con frecuencia no pisarla accidentalmente, puesto que la joven rubia solía tener como costumbre dormirse en cualquier lado, incluyendo el suelo y la bañera, la segunda hija, Reiji, a pesar de su belleza física y aparente imagen grácil, posee la habilidad de soltar oraciones que logran bajarte el autoestima de forma cruda, estricta hasta los huesos, con una mirada capaz de espantar al mismísimo diablo, rencorosa y por supuesto fría, Yui trataba por todos los medios de no disgustarla, la tercera hija, Laito, es desvergonzada, promiscua, con unos ojos verdes tan seductores a los que era imposible negarles algo, también tiene un lenguaje a veces muy _sucio_, por decirlo de algún modo no ofensivo, cuya dificultad principal es mantener las manos quietas y con un tono de voz muy juguetón, Komori hacia de todo por no quedarse a solas con ella, puesto que no deseaba que le surgiera un _problema_ enfrente de Laito.

Después sigue Kanato, Yui admite que la chica es muy bonita, pero aquella apariencia frágil y tierna escondía una personalidad retorcida, y con bruscos cambios de humor, de solo recordar sus gritos le surge una sensación muy desagradable ¿tal vez es miedo? Kanato muy difícilmente mostraba dulzura y comprensión, parecía con mucho gusto encerrada en su propio mundo. La menor de todas, Subaru, es agresiva, fuerte, jodidamente fuerte, él seguía sorprendiéndose de la ocasión en que Subaru rompió con sencillez absurda su celular, ella también resultó ser solitaria y para su desconcierto, tímida, sonrojándose y gritando cuando no deseaba que sus sentimientos fueran descubiertos, de algún modo es _adorable_, Yui suelta un largo suspiro, si Subaru se enterara de lo que piensa sobre ella seguro lo golpeaba.

Y la ultima de mencionar pero no por ser menos importante, Ayato, debió haber pensando en ella antes que en Subaru, después de todo Ayato es mayor que la albina, la explicación radica en que Ayato, la joven de cabellera roja y ojos verdes increíblemente desafiantes, le provoca dolores de cabeza y por eso mismo intenta olvidarse de ella, para al menos tener un pequeño momento libre de preocupaciones. Ayato es un tornado, un tornado de malos modales, exageraciones y ego anormales, ella es un día soleado pero que ilógicamente tiene un viento más frío que el invierno, con Ayato nada tiene sentido, ella son sorpresas, actitudes posesivas e infantiles, también es terriblemente glotona y grosera, inconsciente de lo incorrecta que es su actitud abusiva con Komori, atrevida cuando se acerca demás y toca la piel del rubio como si le perteneciera, osada cuando lo besa con la guardia baja, a veces de forma delicada, algo raro en ella, o de manera intensa, en resumen: Ayato es una calamidad.

—¡Hey _rubia_! —escucha que a lo lejos alguien lo llama, esa voz lo saca de sus cavilaciones, se lamenta por dentro, termina por guardar sus libros y bolígrafos en el maletín, al menos había finalizado su tarea, obró bien al quedarse en la biblioteca después de salir de clases, era un hecho que en la mansión Sakamaki no lo dejarían cumplir sus responsabilidades—. Tardaste mucho, apúrate.

—No me digas rubia por favor —"_que recuerde tu tienes nombre de chico" _piensa Yui en forma de queja, para después seguir la orden implícita de la joven. Al caminar a la par, Komori nota que la pelirroja muy apenas le llega a los hombros, Ayato resulta ser, para su desconcierto, bajita para el carácter mandón que se carga, Yui contiene el bufido ante tal idea, posiblemente Ayato lo castigue si nota que tuvo la _insolencia_ de reírse de ella. El viaje en la limusina resulto muy incomodo, Ayato no dejó de molestarlo, y para problema de Yui, cuando la menor de las trillizas hablaba tan cerca de su cuello, pensamientos nada _tiernos_ invadieron su mente ¿pero eso no era malo cierto? ¿es normal en un chico de su edad verdad? ¡Además! ¡¿cómo podría permanecer imperturbable cuando es rodeado por muchas chicas lindas?!

Para la desgracia de Komori, Ayato, al salir ambos del carro, lo tomó del brazo con su fuerza de vampiro y se lo llevó casi arrastrando hacia la cocina—prepárame takoyakis —exigió, Yui asiente en derrota, no puede oponerse cuando Ayato actúa de forma tan inofensiva. Se apresura todo lo posible, sin dejar de lado la calidad, porque sabe que Ayato detesta esperar. Mientras prepara el platillo puede imaginar como Ayato se mueve aburrida en la silla e incluso como hace pucheros, y se molesta por no poder saciar su hambre tan rápido como quisiera, de algún modo aquel comportamiento podría clasificarlo de _lindo_, pero aun no era lo suficientemente _lindo_ como para que Yui la viera de otra forma, una forma más romántica. Cuando la pelirroja tiene la comida enfrente de ella, no duda en devorarla, Komori sigue sin acostumbrarse a la forma tan descuidada que tiene Ayato para comer, corrige, mas bien ella traga, se pregunta si el estómago de Ayato no será alguna clase de hoyo sin fondo—. ¿Qué tanto miras?

—Tienes una gran mancha en la mejilla izquierda —Ayato se sonroja, se limpia rápidamente con la servilleta para después quejase de manera intangible—, ¿qué dijiste? —pregunta Yui sonriendo, la pelirroja casi se atraganta, porque Komori nunca, NUNCA le dirigía una expresión tan amable y cariñosa, resulta extraño mas no desagradable.

—Que últimamente me hablas de manera irrespetuosa _rubia _—ella se levanta, Yui se pone tenso como si anticipara lo que vendría—, tal vez debería castigarte —le susurra en el oído y Komori tiembla, la lengua de Ayato recorre la piel sensible del cuello de Yui, cuando los colmillos son encajados con agresión suelta el aire retenido y posa una de sus manos sobre la espalda femenina.

Suele ocurrir con más frecuencia, aun incluso en aquellos momentos en que es atacado, que la imagen que tiene de Ayato cambie, como si Ayato fuera en realidad frágil, como si buscara en él _algo_ mas que su sangre, _algo _que Yui se ve incapaz de nombrar y aceptar.

Ella bebe con egoísmo y termina por sentarse encima de Komori, por su parte Yui envuelve la cintura de Ayato con su brazo libre, la atrae aun más cerca y no sabe ni el por qué, cuando la pelirroja sacia su sed comienza a repartir besos, besos apasionados que con el tiempo terminan siendo inexistentes, la respiración de Yui es agitada y anhela más, mucho más, y solo en el instante en que Ayato esta a punto de unir sus labios, es cuando nota lo mucho que ella logra afectarlo—eres un pervertido —le dice burlona para después eliminar la poca distancia entre los dos. Es un toque mortal, Yui se siente desfallecer y en su debilidad desea que el momento sea eterno. Ayato lo sorprende al ser delicada, porque siempre la ha visto como una mujer de actuar hosco, incluso podría asegurar que ella emana algo de inseguridad, como si dudara sobre continuar.

De algún modo resulta conmovedor.

—Ayato —suelta decepcionado cuando ella se aparta de jalón, la pelirroja lo observa con una ceja arqueada—, ¿qué ocurre?—suelta nervioso, traga saliva con dificultad al imaginar las cosas terribles que podrían estar transitando en la cabeza de la chica.

—Realmente eres un pervertido —el rubio no entiende, ella bufa y para poner más énfasis en su palabras con el dedo señala una parte del cuerpo de Komori, él baja la vista para entender y se lleva una nada grata sorpresa—. Tienes una erección —avergonzado es incapaz de enfrentar la faceta despreocupada de Ayato—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que comencé a morderte y besarte—sigue musitando con voz muy fuerte, o al menos así lo percibe Yui—, no hice nada lejano a lo usual, así que lo más seguro es que le has agarrado gusto—Komori solo parpadea y Ayato esta de nuevo muy, MUY cerca de él, tanto que Yui puede ver el color de su sostén, bueno, tampoco es como si el uniforme mal colocado tapara mucha piel y mucho menos es que él estuviera observando donde no debía—. Nos vemos mas tarde _rubia_ masoquista.

En aquel momento, en donde Ayato lo dejó a su suerte no sin antes sonreírle con burla, Komori Yui descubrió lo que significa tratar de bajar la calentura, imaginó un montón de cosas asquerosas pero la imagen de Ayato siempre volvía, rindiéndose decidió ir a tomar una ducha fría. Mientras el agua lo tocaba frunció el entrecejo molesto, molesto consigo mismo por dejarse llevar y por creer un instante que Ayato podría actuar de forma tan _adorable_ y femenina.

Eran aproximadamente las 4 de la madruga, cuando sintió como alguien lo abrazó por detrás, al principio se inquieto y estaba a punto de moverse para descubrir, y después proceder a sacar a patadas al extraño, cuando una voz le habló, una voz que reconocería en cualquier lado—_rubia_ quédate quieta—tal vez haya sido el tono necesitado que empleo Ayato, tal vez fue el toque de aquel brazo aferrándose como si fuera el único salvavidas, tal vez fue por el olor tan dulce que desprendía la otra, o solo tal vez era que se había ablandado, lo que provocó que una sensación cálida rodeara con gentileza su corazón. En una acción que más tarde clasificaría como suicida, dio un giro brusco a la posición, Ayato tomada desprevenida quedo boca arriba en el colchón, Yui sobre Ayato acaricio una de sus mejillas y con torpeza busco juntar su mano libre con las de Ayato—¿qué crees que estas haciendo? ¿por qué me has desobedecido? —dice la joven molesta, y al mismo tiempo desconcertada por la actitud del otro.

En realidad ignora el motivo que lo hizo actuar tan impulsivo. Se queda minutos eternos viendo como las mejillas de Ayato comienzan a subir de tono, como frunce cada vez más el ceño, el como parece temblar por la unión de su manos y a estremecerse cuando Yui la toca con gentileza. Es extraño, porque jamás pensó que Ayato podría reaccionar de una forma tan de _chica, _e incluso aunque ya se hubieran besado en tantas ocasiones no la había visto como mujer, al menos hasta ahora, porque la joven debajo era alguien nuevo, alguien _dulce_, resulta chocante entender que aquella chica tan cautivadora y la otra muy grosera, además de ególatra, fueran la misma. Descubrir tal cosa solo consiguió abrirle los ojos a Komori, con un sonrojo en el rostro pero con decisión, Yui pronuncia—Ayato es una chica.

—Por supuesto que lo soy, _rubia_ idiota —casi gruñe Ayato, le cabrea, también le confunde la forma en que la observa Yui, es diferente de lo usual, es mas intensa, más indefinida—. Quítate de encima, odio estar abajo —se remueve inquieta, no le agrada ese Yui tan osado, prefiere mil veces al tímido y predecible.

—Lo sé.

—Si entiendes apártate, no hagas enojar a tú majestad.

—No quiero —dice con convicción y casi cerca de tocar los labios ajenos, con el rosa fijo en el verde desorientado, logra distinguir también algo de miedo—…quedémonos más tiempo de esta forma—pide y por algún motivo desconocido Ayato no tiene fuerza para negarse.

Todo es diferente, Ayato es diferente a todo lo que conoce, no es femenina y es demasiado egoísta, también insegura por mucho que aparente lo contrario, es como si le provocara un instinto protector, aunque mentiría si dijera que no deseaba en ocasiones que Ayato se callara, cuando quería la pelirroja podía llegar a ser muy fastidiosa, pero si se fijaba con atención, Ayato dejaba descubiertas pequeñas partes de una personalidad más profunda. La besa y siente como su interior se revuelve, es una sensación agridulce, Yui se cuestiona porque no lo había sentido antes. Hoy es seguro que la relación de ambos cambio, no sabe el qué con exactitud, tampoco le interesa si es algo erróneo o correcto, solo anhela dejarse llevar y tocar, por todo el tiempo que sea posible, aquella libertad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Diabolik Lovers no son de mi autoría sino de Rejet, de lo contrario Yui seria hombre y les "daría" mucho amor a los vampiros.

**Advertencias generales:** El fanfic es una serie de one-shots (historias independientes), habrá contenido heterosexual como homosexual, además de incesto.

* * *

><p>Título: Muñeca imperfecta<p>

Género: Drama/Romance

Rated: M

Pareja: Kanato/FemSubaru

Advertencias: Posible OoC (fuera de personaje), incesto, genderbend, algunas palabras malsonantes, poca trama, violencia moderada y un supuesto amor retorcido.

Estatus: Completo.

Aclaraciones: _"Pensamientos"._

Summary: Kanato siempre amara jugar con Subaru, su muñeca defectuosa y adorada.

* * *

><p><strong>Muñeca imperfecta<strong>

Recorre todos los pasillos y cuartos de la mansión, en especial los sitios oscuros y solitarios, con minuciosa atención cabe mencionar—no vaya a cometer un descuido garrafal—en busca de su juguete favorito, el juguete que gustoso acaricia, rasguña y no evita monopolizar; no sabe la razón autentica de su apego, y tampoco le carcome el pecho averiguarlo, ¿para qué? No necesita ningún brillo, es suficiente con el placer que le provoca el ahogo de su presa. Intenta susurrarle palabras dulces a la ira, sin embargo solo consigue apresar con más fuerza a Teddy, sus ojos oscurecidos por la irritación y el vacío, el vacío que lo consume, el vacío que siempre regresa ante la gélida soledad; muerde su labio inferior en un gesto de absoluta frustración.

¡Quiere su muñeca! ¡Y la quiere ahora!

¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué se esconde? Abre cientos de puertas, inspecciona hasta dejar todo en desorden, seguro Reiji lo reprendería, pero ahora es lo que menos le interesa. Contiene cualquier puchero, futuras lagrimas y gritos, no esta, ¡ella no esta por ningún lugar! Kanato camina hacia la cocina a grandes pasos—como si algún postre fuera capaz de calmar su alteración—sus brazos temblorosos luchan por seguir sosteniendo a Teddy, su expresión contrariada no es mas que una advertencia, sabe que la contención no es opción, sus emociones solo incrementan y chocan entre ellas, el interior siendo desgarrado, la sangre negra fluyendo, y él, perdido, solo continua por el sendero tenebroso.

Los cuervos originan una melodía fúnebre, pero solo dentro de su dañada mente ¿no? Kanato mira ido el frente, todo volviéndose pequeño, asfixiante, como si las paredes buscaran aplastarlo, incluso la alfombra parecía ser un mar turbio, un mar cuyas olas cortan la piel de sus tobillos; los delirios expresando lo que sus palabras jamás harán: sus sentimientos. Es cuestión de soporte, el vampiro sabe que si diera libertad a todo aquello que lo hunde, solo seria recibido por el desprecio de su más grande _anhelo_; callar y oponerse es lo más sensato, tampoco es como si fuera una especie de tragedia, al fin de cuentas el aprecio que siente por ella, no es mas que un capricho corriente.

Un capricho que esta rompiendo el frío vidrio que lo contiene.

El sonido del refrigerador siendo abierto lo despierta—de lo que parecía ser un suplicio eterno—y por fin llega a su destino; por fin encuentra a su amado juguete.

Kanato deja nacer una sonrisa torcida, el corazón es apresado, pero las sensaciones rebeldes siguen fluyendo.

— ¿Dónde estabas? —suelta con un tono peligroso mezclado con ansias.

Ella solo le dedica un gesto de molestia, los ojos rojos irradian odio, también algo de incertidumbre, su muñeca es tan estúpida que no sabe como actuar con él, _"tal vez...los recuerdos la ponen nerviosa"_ piensa Kanato, cansado de tanta espera; él necesita tocar, conceder marcas, deleitarse con gritos y quejas, pero Subaru no lo comprende, ella solo se dedica a regalarle muecas desdeñosas.

¡Que juguete más defectuoso!

No es como si fuera totalmente la culpa de él, ella también obró de forma errónea, siguió su juego y la muy descarada, tiene el coraje—para Kanato idiotez—de mirarlo con reproche, como si él fuera el peor monstruo de todos. Ni siquiera recordaba detalles, solo que tuvieron una pelea agitada—con Subaru todo siempre seria violento y abrasador—y de un segundo a otro, él notó la cercanía de ambos, besarla fue un impulso, una corta visita al averno, ser correspondido no sirvió de nada, ni para aliviar todas las sensaciones que lo quemaron en aquel instante, en su lugar el aire se extinguió, una frialdad lo envolvió e irónicamente, fue como si una luz lo alumbrara, para después dejar que se pudriera en el abismo.

El abismo donde creció y fue dejado de lado por todos, incluso por su propia madre.

—No te incumbe, deja de joderme quieres —ella le responde hostil, Subaru tiene sus manos en puño, como si se estuviera conteniendo para no partirle la cara a golpes.

Pero...¿por qué ella se retiene? Kanato suelta una carcajada, Subaru se enfurece, como detesta que se burle de ella, y que tan molesto es que le provoque inquietud.

Ante Subaru solo esta un hombre inestable y muerto, ante Kanato solo una mujer perdida y ciega sobre si misma.

Él corta la distancia que los aleja, ella cierra de golpe el refrigerador, se mueve como un animal indefenso y atrapado; Kanato frunce el ceño, ¿por qué esta tan obsesionada por complicar lo sencillo? En una acción sorpresiva se lanza contra Subaru, la espalda femenina golpea la pared, se oye un quejido, las manos de Kanato se cierran con potencia sobre las muñecas de ella, quien suelta un gruñido animal, su respiración agitada y el rostro deformado por el desprecio, y por algo más que carece de nombre. Kanato observa con fijeza la cara femenina, no comprende la razón por la cual desea estar siempre cerca de ella, Subaru no es una belleza, Kanato esta seguro de haber visto a mujeres más hermosas, delicadas y entretenidas; decir que Subaru es la muñeca más perfecta y de calidad, seria como gritar blasfemias enfrente de una iglesia, sonríe cínico, le irrita y al mismo tiempo lo consume, la atracción que lo enlaza a la imperfección en persona, a una relación abundante de dolor, ligera, de placer enfermo y conforte ilusorio.

Subaru intenta una y otra vez aventarlo, sus manos aplicando presión y empujando los hombros de Kanato, la mueca de desesperación creciendo, los gritos ahogados; no sabe qué con exactitud lo motivo a besarla de nuevo—se supone que solo la haría llorar y sangrar, por provocarle tantos sentimientos innecesarios—tal vez haya sido la imagen descompuesta de ella, tal vez haya sido el resentimiento en los luceros sangrientos, siendo sincero, la razón que lo impulso quedó en segundo plano. El combate por la separación cesa, ella queda tiesa, Kanato aprovecha su estupor para morderle el labio inferior, Subaru se queja, reacciona, pero es tarde, la lengua de Kanato invade su boca, todo se torna más insoportable, confuso y difícil de dar alto.

Es tan abrumador, que Kanato dejó tirado a Teddy sin culpa, y Subaru olvidó que si ponía empeño, podría soltarse del agarre de su hermano mayor.

La piel inmaculada es marcada con furia, el rojo esparciéndose, quejidos y sollozos siendo apresados por el orgullo— ¿sabes? Es molesto tener que recurrir a esta clase de métodos para tenerte obediente, si tan solo fueras más sincera —susurra Kanato en el oído de Subaru, y es inevitable que ella se estremezca, que encaje las uñas en los hombros desnudos de Kanato, él cuyo rostro inocente encubre una personalidad retorcida, ese alguien siniestro que la domina, él, a quien seguro apuñalaría si tuviera oportunidad—o al menos de eso se quiere convencer—pero ahora esta frágil y torpe, se ahoga, todo es tan inestable e insoportable que es imposible alcanzar el aire, se aferra con fuerza y contiene cualquier gemido, se remueve inquieta.

—Cállate —brama furiosa, un toque mortal en una zona demasiado intima logra que suelte un sonido demasiado ruidoso, sonrojada, Subaru mira cualquier otra parte que no sean los ojos curiosos y oscuros de Kanato. _"Mierda, mierda, mierda"_ Gime ante el movimiento constante—. K-Kanato espera...¡joder! —suelta con dificultad.

¡Oh! Ella por fin le llamó por su nombre; el control se pierde y a Kanato no le interesa las oposiciones, tampoco es como si ella pusiera resistencia.

Además es su muñeca, y eso significa que puede hacer lo que quiera con ella ¿no?

Subaru lo detesta, sentirse tan expuesta y frágil, y Kanato lo sabe, por eso ríe con maldad en su cara, en la cara llena de angustia y confusión que ella muestra, la esperanza se vuelve borrosa. La mente de Subaru revuelta y sin poder formar pensamientos coherentes, se pierde, solo reconoce que no hay vuelta atrás, no después de ser invadida con brutalidad. Grita, avergonzada de su debilidad y porque no hay solo dolor, también muy dentro y cerca de su pecho, hay un _algo _siniestro que disfruta e incluso ríe. Después de la culminación, Subaru intenta calmar su respiración, los minutos corren y llega el momento en que ella recompone su ropa, Kanato hace tiempo estuvo listo, y justo ahora esta sentado comiendo pudín, abrazando como siempre a Teddy, Subaru gruñe y se sienta junto a él— ¿lo sabes no? Que te detesto —dice entre dientes, roja hasta las orejas.

—Es mutuo, ¿cierto Teddy? —comenta, seria malo que mimara mucho a Subaru ¿no?, si no hacia las cosas como debían ser, seguro su muñeca seria más imperfecta. Ademas era una especie de castigo, castigo por haber osado escapar de él; por ocasionarle tantos problemas e inseguridades. La mira de reojo, el cabello blanco revuelto, el ceño fruncido, con una mueca debatiendo entre mostrar asco o fragilidad, Kanato sonríe más, Subaru es tan tonta que causa gracia, pero no por ello le perdonara tan fácil todo lo que le provoco, toda la angustia que le generó, esa angustia que de algún modo sigue cubriéndolo.

Tal vez poseer un juguete lleno de errores, no fuera bueno ni malo, tal vez la contrariedad también se deba a que estar juntos, logra que todo sea claro y al mismo tiempo turbulento, es una sensación difícil de definir, desagradable, o al menos eso cree él—. ¿Por qué te escondiste? —cuestiona, la advertencia fluyó, Kanato no aceptaría mentiras, y Subaru esta tan cansada como para soportar otro _berrinche._

—No escape, lo sabes mejor que nadie...solo quise estar sola por un rato —le responde cortante.

Oh, fue por eso.

En la mansión solo quedaron ellos dos, Subaru, porque ella más que nadie detesta salir por tonterías, y Kanato porque deseaba entretenerse con ella. Entonces...¿se oculto por qué al igual que él no sabia como actuar? La frágil relación fraternal que los unía cruzó la linea de manera tan sorpresiva, que solo les dejo sentimientos muy problemáticos, sentimientos que eran difíciles de moderar, de controlar.

Kanato abraza más a Teddy, se cuestiona la razón de no alucinar y ahogarse, ¿será que no padece ningún malestar mientras juega con Subaru? Su corazón golpea, su mente se siente revuelta, esa conclusión no sabe bien, bueno, no por completo, y por ello mismo es demasiado para su quebrado ser.

Que molesto.

Observa de nuevo el perfil de su muñeca preferida—confesión que jamás dirá en voz alta—tal vez no sea tan terrible poseer un juguete tan rebosante de errores, todo estaría bien mientras ella lo viera con algo tan fuerte como el odio o el amor, mientras no lo desafiara y huyera de forma tan cruda, y mientras continuara dandole luz, incluso aunque Kanato siguiera enterrado en su prisión personal.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas de la autora.<strong>

Sí, mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que actualice, lo positivo, es que cada capítulo es independiente~

Espero los entretenga este intento de Kanato/FemSubaru.


End file.
